Por siempre
by Erzebeth K
Summary: ¿Qué más daba si tenía que enamorarlo al día siguiente y al siguiente? Simplemente lo amaba.


**DISCLAIMER**: Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetir que Hetalia no me pertenece :(

* * *

**POR SIEMPRE**

Caminó sin realmente tener un lugar predeterminado al cual dirigirse. Hacía tanto tiempo que no paseaba por ahí que todo le parecía desconocido.

Tomó asiento en una de las bancas del parque y se dedico a observar el lugar, no sólo a mirarlo… dicho sea de paso que esos conceptos no son sinónimos, pues el observar conlleva usar casi todos tus sentidos, por el contrario de mirar, en el cual sólo ocupas la visión. Vio un grupo de niños y no pudo sino evocar aquel recuerdo en el cual él también se paseaba de la mano con sus compañeritos de kindergarden, quienes eran dirigidos por la profesora y su ayudante. Giró su cabeza y divisó a un par de adolescentes que se besaban bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sonrió apenas.

Trató de concentrarse, pero sólo se encontró con lagunas mentales cuando intentaba recordar algo específico, sin embargo cuando dejó de esforzarse y los recuerdos acudieron como caudales. Rápidamente olvidó aquello y divisó a un hombre que recientemente se había sentado al otro extremo de la banca en la que él estaba. Le hizo un rápido escaner; lucía hastiado por algo. Apenas y giró la cabeza, pudo jurar que el joven hizo amago de saludarle, más no pudo saber si era eso lo que en verdad había planeado hacer, pues un hombre alto y de cabello rubio muy desordenado no tardó en aparecer y clamar por la atención del más bajo, quien, tras un grito de frustración, se alejó del lugar, aunque claro, siendo seguido muy de cerca por el extrovertido.

Continuó observando a su alrededor y al rato volvió a sentarse alguien a su lado: un hombre. Tenía la piel fresca y mirada dulce... era atractivo, sí; había algo en él que le gustaba. Le miró atento y disimuladamente se le acercó para así poder sentir su calor corporal, pero claro… el hombre de ojos violetas notó su accionar y le mostró su anillo, haciendo alusión a que estaba casado. Enderezó su espalda y fijo la vista en frente.

—Lo amo muchísimo… y sí, hablo de mi esposo —rió. Él le miró con extrañeza; la voz de aquel extraño le pareció vagamente familiar, pero no supo de dónde—. ¿Sabes? Al principio él me daba miedo —rió apenas—, pero el tiempo me enseñó a ver que él es… increíble, tierno, dulce, todo lo que puedes desear en una pareja. Mira, justo ando con una foto de él —siguió el rubio, sacando de su billetera una foto que parecía reciente.

Tomó el papel y lo observó largo rato; notó algo raro, pero no quiso decir nada, pues creyó que era sólo una coincidencia. Volteó la fotografía y vio una inscripción en ella:

"_Mi esposo, mi adorado esposo… aquel que conozco hace más tiempo del que en verdad recuerdo y el que es sólo mío casi en la misma cantidad de años. ¿Sabes que te amo? ¿Sabes que pase lo que pase siempre lo voy a hacer? ¿Lo sabes? Si es así por favor mírame a los ojos y pídeme tu anillo. Creo que es casi una costumbre que te lo quites por la noche, pues te incomoda dormir con él; sin embargo al despertar siempre lo olvidas. Pero no te preocupes, estaré ahí siempre para recordártelo_"

Miró a su acompañante y le miró a los ojos, suspirando. El de orbes amatistas tomó cariñosamente las manos de él y posó el anillo sobre estas. Extrañado por el acto, se dedicó a contemplar la joya; una argolla de matrimonio reluciente… entonces comprobó su teoría de que efectivamente el de la fotografía era él… pero…

—Ya es rutina que venga a este lugar a buscarte, Su… —le sonrió y acarició suavemente la marmórea mejilla, omitiendo el leve desconcierto de Berwald—. Pero no me importa, si hace falta cada día te recordaré que te amo y haré que te enamores de mi… y así al día siguiente y al siguiente; el alzheimer no nos vencerá…

No entendió, pero un impulso lo llevó a sonreír y abrazar a su acompañante, no estaba seguro del todo, pero se sentía tan bien abrazar a aquel desconocido; se sentía capaz de ir a cualquier sitio, sólo si era con él.

—Por cierto, soy Tino. Mucho gusto —y volvió a sonreír.

.

.

.

* * *

**Yo los amo (L). Un amigo me mostró un video de unos viejitos con básicamente la misma idea, aunque era mudo. En fin, 3 cajas de pañuelos después se me ocurrió adaptarlo y salió ésto. Obvio, tenía que poner también un poco de DenNor**

**Como DATO CULTURAL: el año pasado me tocó estudiar el alzheimer, es una enfermedad horrible en verdad; quiero dejar en claro que algunos pacientes "inventan recuerdos" aludiendo a algo que vieron recientemente y dan por sentado que efectivamente los vivieron. Bueno, ésta mini-historia no es AU, así que el recuerdo de Berwald con sus compañeritos de kinder es inventado por su cruel mente(?)**

**Estos dos se merecen más amor y enserio, o ya me leí todos los SuFin o hay muy pocas historias.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
